Rabbit's Paw
by LimoneSnake
Summary: Midorima realized things a little too late, and more of emo!Takao. Continuation of "Lucky Clover".
1. Chapter 1

"Practice is over!"

Otsubo's ringing voice was quickly drowned by the happy cheers all around them. Shuutoku's basketball team members quickly shuffled off to the locker rooms and shower rooms to change. Today's training menu was harsher than usual, even the regulars were draped on the benches in fatigue. Their first year combo were the only ones left on the court, ironing out the last details of their new play. Midorima was shouting out orders at Takao who was muttering curses under his breath. It was as usual between the two of them, but lately Otsubo had noticed something different between the two.

Maybe it was because Takao wasn't teasing Midorima as often as he normally does, or maybe because Midorima wasn't reating to Takao as strongly as he usually does. Whatever it was, Otsubo was sharp enough to pick up on it. He raised the topic to Miyaji who merely gave him a level stare.

"You can't be serious?" Miyaji retorted, implying that he already knew what was going on between their underclassmen.

"What is it?" Otsubo couldn't help asking, now, even Kimura's attention was perked.

"They're going out with each other, isn't it obvious?" was the blonde's bombshell.

Silence and then a sound loud enough to attract both Midorima and Takao's attention.

"THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY THAT'S POSSIBLE!" were the words that came out of Otsubo's mouth. Kimura was merely looking pensive, most probably reviewing the changes he had seen over the last few weeks.

"Well, there is a good chance of that happening. After all, who can say no to Takao's persistence? If there's anyone who can make someone as straight-laced as Midorima bend, Takao's it."

"Nani? Nani? Are you talking about me Captain?"

Without their notice, both first-years had approached them, near enough to hear the last of Kimura's comment.

Otsubo suddenly roused himself from shock and rounded up on the two. Takao's wide grin quickly slipped off his face at the sight of their captain's face. Midorima merely adjusted his glasses, preparing for the worst.

"You two! Is it true?"

"What are you talking about... senpai?" Midorima asked in irritation. Most probably, it was something worthless again.

"Are you two really going out?!" Otsubo asked straight-out. Miyaji smacked his face in embarassment as Kimura turned his back on them, trying hard to hold in the laugh that was threatening to spill out. The blonde had been playing around with Otsubo, Kimura had quickly picked up on that and had even encouraged it. His laughter started to die though when he realized that Midorima hadn't vehemently denied the idea. Indeed, the shooting guard had been completely silent since Otsubo's question.

Kimura turned around and was struck dumb by the expression on the greenette's face. It was almost pained, as though Midorima wasn't sure how to answer the question. Miyaji noticed it too, and was having cold sweats.

"Oi, oi... Don't tell me you two really are-"

"Of course not Senpai!"

Takao's cheery voice broke through the icy silence, and suddenly all eyes were on him, even Midorima's.

"Shin-chan will NEVER go out with someone like me! I'm a guy to boot. There's a bigger chance that an apocalypse will happen before Shin-chan will go out with a guy."

"Oi..." Midorima's low voice started. The shooter had his hand out, poised to turn Takao around to face him.

"Yeah! As if that would happen!" Otsubo said in relief. "Midorima would never go out with Takao."

"Right?"

Miyaji merely simmered, silently cursing Otsubo's lack of tact. The blonde's eyes were on Midorima now, the shooter's face was contorted into a frown, but he still hasn't said a word to deny Otsubo's accusation. Takao on the other hand, still had that stupid grin pasted on his face and was now maneuvering the topic to safe ground.

Kimura exchanged glances with the blonde and shrugged, the two concerned can sort it out between themselves, they silently decided.

"If that's the case, then I'll just leave you two to finish up on your plays. Remember to lock up afterwards." Otsubo said with an annoyed huff and left. Miyaji and Kimura hesitated a bit but quickly ran after their captain after waving goodbye to their kouhai.

Midorima kept his mouth shut until he was sure that their sempais were out of earshot. Takao as well, was silent besides him. The greenette glanced down at his oddly silent partner and opened his mouth to speak.

"Ta-"

"Shin-chan, what were you telling me earlier?" the brunette suddenly cut in intentionally. He sounded both cheerful and annoying to Midorima's ears that the shooter decided to let the matter go, even though it didn't sat well with him. Midorima merely sighed and decided to continue with practice, choosing to shelve that little voice telling him to dig deeper into the situation. He didn't notice the ice that glazed over Takao's usual smiling gaze. An ice that would grow colder and colder... Until it freezes them from within. And by then, he can only hope he wasn't too late.

And that's when things started to change, little things at first, stuff Midorima would usually ignore. Things like the way Takao would steal food from the taller boy's bento, the way the brunette's fingers would linger in contact whenever he gave Midorima a can of Shiruku. Those little things that both infuriate and makes the point guard adorable in the shooter's eyes... they all disappeared. At first Midorima thought it was coincidence, and he didn't think anything of it. But then, somehow things went more than a little awry.

Like that day when Takao was once again pedaling the rickshaw. Midorima was sitting in the cart, sipping on his favorite drink while reading through a novel. For once, the point guard was silent, and Midorima was fine with it. He was so engrossed with his book that he almost didn't notice that the rickshaw was running close to the edge of the river bank. When the cart began to dip, Midorima glanced up in surprise and jumped off pulling Takao with him. The wooden cart and it's attached bicycle, free of their load, quickly slipped off the bank and into the water.

The shooter saw the cart bob once before disappearing under the ice. He turned towards the point guard, ready to tell Takao's socks off. The brunette merely hanged his head, in shame or fear, Midorima did not know. He decided to keep his silence and walk the rest of the way home, the point guard still trailing after him in silence.

And that was how the two lost their means of transportation. Ever since then, Takao had walked the distance between his and Midorima's house during the mornings he came to pick the greenette up. Together, they walked towards the school, sometimes accompanied by Takao's incessant chatter and Midorima's one-worded replies, sometimes in total silence. Near the end though, whenever he and Takao were together, it was always in silence. And Midorima didn't even wonder why.

Like they say, you won't know the value of something until it's gone. 


	2. Chapter 12

**I apologize for the short chapter and the long wait, this was supposed to be a part of chapter 1.**  
**Chapter 2 will be out as soon as my work issues have been dealt with.**

* * *

Miyaji twirled the ball on his finger, the 2nd year was bored out of his mind, watching the 2nd string on the court was as exciting as a chess game. Shuutoku's 2nd string might be strong but they were nothing compared to the recent games they watched and played during the inter-high. The gym was filled with the sound of squeaking shoes and the excited shouts of the players. The benches and sidelines were rustling with conversation and cheers from the other members of the team. The blonde was listening half-heartedly, his attention 2000 miles away. He caught a glimpse of black hair near him and turned to watch as Takao sat down besides Midorima. The blonde half expected the brunette to start clinging to the greenette, but he was more than astonished when Takao chose to sit down in silence and instead start sipping on his water bottle. Midorima merely glanced down at his partner before directing his gaze on the court. Miyaji cringed when he saw the expression on Takao's face. He couldn't take it anymore and approached the two.

"Oi, Takao. Come with me." Miyaji said, his tone serious and level. Kimura glanced up from where he was playing hangman with another 2nd year. He met the blonde's gaze and raised an eyebrow in query. Miyaji merely shrugged in response.

The greenette's attention was on them now, his face impassive but obviously curious. Midorima opened his mouth to ask but Takao was already on his feet and following after Miyaji. Kimura had also abandoned his game and was going after Miyaji and Takao. Midorima wanted to follow the three but Otsubo suddenly called him.

Hesitating, the shooter joined their captain but not before he caught Miyaji and Kimura's secretive glance at him. Takao had his back turned so Midorima wasn't sure what the brunette had said to their sempais to make them look like that. But he didn't like those glances, not one bit at all.

"Takao, what were you and Miyaji-sempai talking about?" was Midorima's first question as soon as the brunette returned. Both Miyaji and Kimura had disappeared somewhere during the time Otsubo was talking to him, so Midorima's only option was the suddenly reticent point guard.

"Eh? Shin-chan's curious? If you really wanna know, why don't you ask the sempais? But I'll tell you since I don't want you to feel lonely and left behind." was Takao's flippant reply.

Midorima frowned in irritation and quickly said, "No, thanks!", though he was itching to know what Takao had said to make those two look like they did.

"Hehe, don't worry Shin-chan. I didn't tell them anything, nothing at all."

"What the fuck are you talking about now?"

"Like I said, don't mind it Shin-chan."

But Midorima did mind, so after practice, he immediately went after Miyaji and Kimura. Takao had already gone home, he didn't even complain when Midorima told him to leave first, which was odd though it suited Midorima's purpose just fine.  
The shooter found his sempai-tachi with Otsubo and inwardly cringed. He had no intention of discussing sensitive matters in front of their crass captain. Thankfully, Kimura saw him approaching and left the group to meet Midorima midway. Miyaji was smart enough to drag Otsubo off, and for once Midorima was thankful.

"Sempai-"

"Before you say anything else, I'll have to tell you that I swore to keep my silence." Kimura suddenly interrupted. The 2nd year was obviously not happy with his current situation and he looked even more put out when the greenette glowered at him.

"It's not as if I have anything against you Midorima, but I did promise Takao that I'll keep my mouth shut on this one."

Midorima clicked his tongue in annoyance at both Takao's secretive ways and Kimura's honor. His sempai, especially Kimura, were men of their words. They will never break their own promises, it was a hard-set rule amongst them that Midorima admired. Today though, it was merely an irritation. So the shooter set out to bend the rule a bit.

"Very well, I understand that you're not allowed to say anything, but I'm pretty sure Takao never said that you're not allowed to nod or shake your head right?"

Kimura seemed taken back by Midorima's reasoning but he did relent a bit and gave a small nod.

"Okay... So I take it that you three were talking about me and Takao earlier?"

Nod.

"Judging from the effort Takao had taken to keep things from me... is it about our *cough* relationship?" Midorima's cheeks colored at his own question and Kimura couldn't help grinning as he nodded in answer.

"So... I take it you and Miyaji-sempai know about us already..." Midorima muttered, his face darkening even more.

"It's not rocket science, just looking at how you and Takao act around each other is enough to figure things out. Otsubo's just a bit more thick-minded than others."

"If you guys are this tolerant about us then what exactly is Takao brooding about? He's been acting weird lately and everytime I try to ask him about it, he keeps cutting me off. Is he already fed up or something? Is that why he was talking to you and Miyaji-sempai? Getting hints on how to break things off peacefully, or something?!"

Midorima's sudden onslaught left Kimura frazzled and just a bit satisfied. The way Takao had been talking about the shooter earlier, the 2nd year would have thought that Midorima was merely going along with the brunette, and that their ace didn't care about his partner one bit. He was glad to know that even that stoic hard-ass of a miracle player was worried about the situation.

The brunette merely kept silent and cocked his head to the side thinking on how to answer Midorima's question best. Yes, Takao was brooding, but the freshman had no plans of breaking up, or so he said. The situation was too complicated to be answered by a yes or a no, so Kimura decided to cut the greenette a break.

"Tell you what, why don't you talk to Takao about this. Even if he tries to brush you off, just keep asking him. He's as slippery as an eel and as crafty as a fox but you're stubborn enough. I'm sure you'll get more out of him than this game of 20 Questions we're playing." he sighed once and met the green gaze head-on. "I'll give you a hint. Takao's waiting for something bad to happen, and I'm pretty sure his expectations are out of place. You need to make him realize that it'll never happen... unless it's mutual."


End file.
